Ardemonio
by Mitsuki91
Summary: [non-con, violenza, tematiche delicate] Dal testo: ""Tu sei mia." sussurrò, mentre lo sguardo di Bellatrix si faceva spento e lontano. "Nessun bambino si metterà fra te, me e il mio potere." Continuò, spuntando la parola "bambino" come se fosse un insulto."


**Ardemonio**

Bellatrix era pienamente soddisfatta della sua vita.

Da brava Purosangue, aveva ricevuto un'educazione impeccabile: aveva imparato a disprezzare Babbani e Sanguesporco; era stata convinta di appartenere ad un elite superiore; fin dalla prima infanzia aveva avuto i precettori migliori; era stata presentata ad un gruppo di nobili Purosangue ed aveva scelto fra essi il proprio marito; appena Lord Voldemort aveva iniziato la sua ascesa era stata convinta ad unirsi a lui, dato che promuoveva un fine nobile e giusto. Era una donna impeccabile: elegante, mai volgare; molto intelligente e abile negli incantesimi e nei combattimenti; fedele alla causa e al suo signore; felicemente sposata con un uomo che, se non amava, rispettava e da cui veniva rispettata.

Aveva praticamente tutto. Solo una cosa avrebbe potuto coronare la sua vita in maniera perfetta, solo una cosa ormai mancava a completare il quadro immacolato di famiglia Purosangue fedele ai principi che aveva vissuto fino a quel momento.

Lord Voldemort l'aveva vista crescere come guerriera. Dedita alla causa, spiccava in mezzo anche a molti maschi ben più addestrati, per il suo talento e la sua tenacia. Era arrivata da lui fresca di M. A. G. O., appena dopo aver celebrato il suo suntuoso matrimonio con Rodolphus Lestrange. All'inizio era titubante: non era contrario a che i suoi uomini si sposassero – dopotutto dovevano ripopolare il mondo con la razza degna – ma in genere le mogli restavano in disparte, a _casa_.

Invece lei no.

Bellatrix era una donna diversa, sinceramente convinta che la _feccia_ meritasse lo sterminio, e di conseguenza si era mossa in prima persona perché ciò avvenisse il prima possibile. Non criticava la scelta delle altre donna Purosangue, ma, semplicemente, aveva optato per una via diversa.

Il Signore Oscuro l'aveva addestrata personalmente. Convinto di piegarla quanto prima, di rimetterla "in riga" assieme alle altre donne, si era dovuto ricredere. Bellatrix sopportava stoicamente tutte le punizioni che lui gli infliggeva e si impegnava seriamente per imparare incantesimi oscuri e per metterli in pratica.

Si ricordava ancora di come Bellatrix fosse stata la sola a riuscire a dominare l'Ardemonio, appena dopo una settimana di tentativi. I suoi altri Mangiamorte ci avevano messo mesi solo per imparare a controllare una fiammella, mentre lei era riuscita non solo a creare il fuoco demoniaco – cosa per cui in ogni caso non serviva molta abilità, semmai concentrazione – ma a dirigere le fiamme e a rimpicciolirle per evitare che si spargessero per tutta la villa, per ben cinque minuti. Poi, visibilmente provata, era stata aiutata dal Signore Oscuro in persona per riuscire a spegnere del tutto il principio di incendio che era comunque divampato. Mesi dopo, era diventata un'impeccabile esperta non solo del controllo delle fiamme demoniache, ma anche di altri incantesimi altrettanto riprovevoli e oscuri. _Potenti_, diceva sempre Lord Voldemort, mentre Bellatrix si allenava e osservava impassibile e quasi ammirata il cambiamento del suo Signore, i suoi tratti umani divenire sempre meno consistenti e sempre più serpenteschi. La donna sperava di riuscire a carpire cosa si celava dietro alla sua trasformazione, un giorno, così si impegnava sempre il triplo per compiacerlo e non vedeva l'ora che anche quel segreto, finalmente, le sarebbe stato rivelato.

Ben presto, Lord Voldemort l'aveva presa in simpatia. Aveva iniziato ad affidarle piccole missioni ed era sempre stato soddisfatto del suo operato. A volte agiva anche da sola, mostrano una perizia e una precisione, in ogni cosa che faceva, che lo lasciarono piacevolmente sorpreso.

Forse una donna serviva, all'interno del gruppo. Bellatrix, oltre ad essere talentuosa, aveva capacità pratiche e organizzative che ai suoi altri fedeli mancavano; così, ben presto, la donna scalò le gerarchie dei Mangiamorte e divenne uno dei suoi più fidati luogotenenti.

Poi, il fatto.

Perché Bellatrix era una donna.

Perché Bellatrix era una moglie Purosangue.

Perché Bellatrix aveva un solo compito nella sua vita, un compito che si portava dietro sin dalla nascita e che aveva accettato in pieno, che non vedeva l'ora di soddisfare.

"Ho sentito la lieta notizia, Bellatrix." Disse Lord Voldemort, freddamente, dopo una lunga sessione di allenamento, in cui la donna non aveva fatto altro che eseguire ordini senza neppure emettere un fiato.

Lei era leggermente arrossita. Era emozionata, per lei era una situazione nuova e non vedeva l'ora di affrontarla. Certo, le sarebbe dispiaciuto non servire più il suo Signore a dovere, almeno per qualche mese, ma era necessario.

"E dimmi… È un maschietto o una femminuccia?"

Bellatrix non sentì il tono derisorio del suo Signore. Non vedeva nulla di sbagliato in quello che le stava capitando: dopotutto era suo dovere, quello di generare un erede.

"Non lo so ancora, mio Signore. Sono solo al terzo mese."

Lord Voldemort si avvicinò fino a lasciare qualche centimetro scarso a dividerli.

"E non hai pensato a dirmi niente, prima?" chiese, gli occhi ora assottigliati che sembravano mandare lampi.

Bellatrix si rese conto che il suo Signore era arrabbiato, per qualche strano motivo; così, inconsapevolmente, arretrò di un passo.

"Non è consigliato dare la notizia prima dei tre mesi, mio Signore… Gli aborti spontanei possono essere frequenti, quindi… Ma dev'esserci stata qualche indiscrezione se avete appreso la notizia…" rispose, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo.

Era la prima volta che Lord Voldemort riusciva a spaventarla in quel modo.

Era abituata al suo essere crudele, sadico persino; era abituata alle punizioni molto violente che lui stesso le infliggeva quando sbagliava; era abituata a vederlo torturare e uccidere senza battere ciglio.

Eppure quella volta era diverso. Bellatrix l'aveva sempre visto freddo e determinato, silenzioso, letale, persino nei momenti di furia maggiore. Invece ora la rabbia che traboccava dai suoi occhi era un fuoco demoniaco rosso come l'Ardemonio che lui stesso le aveva insegnato ad evocare e controllare; rosso come le sue iridi, colte dalla trasformazione graduale del cui segreto non era stata ancora messa a parte.

Lord Voldemort era furioso. Lei, Bellatrix Black in Lestrange, colei che aveva faticato così tanto per entrare nelle sue grazie come combattente e che si era guadagnata con il sangue il posto che ora occupava; colei che praticamente era diventata il suo braccio destro, che gli aveva fatto cambiare idea sulle donne e sulla loro utilità… Lei, come si era permessa di farsi mettere incinta?

Era _sua_. La sua migliore luogotenente, la sua migliore combattente, la sua macchina da guerra, efficiente ed efficace, letale, l'arma che aveva personalmente affilato. E adesso cosa pretendeva, che lui fermasse i suoi piani per permetterle di vivere al meglio la sua maternità?

Sciocca, sciocca donna.

Gli altri Mangiamorte erano stati congedati parecchio tempo prima. Lei era rimasta, su espressa richiesta di Lord Voldemort, che voleva appurare la veridicità delle voci che circolavano sul suo conto.

Erano soli, in quella che era stata un tempo Villa Riddle, ora base operativa del Signore Oscuro.

L'uomo serrò i pugni e si girò, dandole la schiena ed allontanandosi. Bellatrix non osava muovere un muscolo; quasi non osava respirare.

Poi, improvvisamente, quando la donna era ormai certa che lui la stesse per congedare, Lord Voldemort si girò e le puntò contro la bacchetta. In un movimento fulmineo le fiamme demoniache esplosero e si diressero verso la donna che, spaventata e colta alla sprovvista, fece la sola cosa possibile: alzò la bacchetta, dirottò i demoni di fuoco verso l'alto e, muovendo la bacchetta in circolo, creò una spirale in cui draghi e serpenti si rincorrevano, cercando di mangiarsi a vicenda, finché il fuoco si rimpicciolì fino a sparire, come risucchiato.

"Sei la migliore." Disse il Signore Oscuro, scrutandola.

Il suo sguardo era tornato gelido, ma il sorriso che incurvava le sue labbra aveva un ché di perverso e sadico che spaventò a morte Bellatrix.

"Non solo hai reagito con prontezza, ma sei stata in grado di ricordarti che sono il tuo Signore, che mi devi obbedienza, che non sarebbe stato saggio dirottare l'incantesimo verso di me e attaccarmi. Addirittura hai risparmiato il mobilio: complimenti, davvero complimenti."

Aveva iniziato a battere le mani e si era avvicinato alla donna, che aveva fatto un ulteriore passo indietro.

Bellatrix sentiva il cuore battere all'impazzata, il sudore caderle dalla fronte, i brividi di terrore puro scenderle lungo la schiena. Non poteva andarsene, ma nello stesso tempo capì che restare, per lei, sarebbe stata una condanna certa.

"Sei veramente la migliore." concluse Lord Voldemort, fermandosi di nuovo a pochi centimetri da lei. Si chinò, fino a che i loro visi quasi si sfiorarono.

"E sei _mia_." sussurrò.

Il Signore Oscuro piegò il volto fino a che non riuscì a lambirle il lobo dell'orecchio con le labbra. Bellatrix era paralizzata dal terrore: per la prima volta in vita sua non sapeva che fare, come reagire. Non era un incantesimo nuovo da imparare, non era qualcosa che sapeva gestire. E quella non era una semplice punizione.

Quando Voldemort morse l'orecchio a sangue, Bellatrix ritrovò la forza dentro di sé per scattare, mettergli le mani sul petto e spingerlo, arretrando.

Lo respinse.

Non avrebbe dovuto farlo.

In un istante, tutto ciò che la donna sapeva e tutti i suoi principi le passarono davanti agli occhi.

Non amava Rodolphus, ma lo rispettava e non aveva motivo di tradirlo.

Il suo dovere di donna Purosangue era quello di accoppiarsi e procreare, per ripopolare il mondo di gente degna.

I suoi valori erano così radicati che aveva accolto il dominio di Lord Voldemort a braccia aperte e non aveva esitato un attimo a combattere in prima linea, convinta della necessità di un genocidio inevitabile.

La sua intelligenza le aveva permesso di distinguersi dagli altri maghi al suo servizio, compensando anche il suo essere donna.

Ora la sua natura la stava reclamando e lei iniziava già a sentirsi una madre, sebbene fosse sempre votata alla causa. Sarebbe solo dovuta essere più prudente, avrebbe solo dovuto prendersi un breve periodo di riposo a fine gravidanza.

Ma, cosa più importante di tutte, il suo Signore non aveva accolto bene la notizia.

Era arrabbiato. Nei suoi occhi rossi riusciva a scorgere solo il fuoco demoniaco, un fuoco non gli aveva mai visto prima d'ora e che era tutto diretto verso di lei.

Lord Voldemort si sentì profondamente oltraggiato. Non aveva mai desiderato Bellatrix da quel punto di vista, ma non poteva permettere che se la cavasse così; non poteva permettersi di perdere la sua migliore luogotenente per un capriccio da primadonna. Lei era _sua_ e avrebbe dovuto capirlo. Non importava a quanti uomini si concedeva, quante volte aprisse le gambe e come si sollazzasse nel tempo libero. Qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo, se lui chiamava, lei veniva. E ora aveva avuto la brillante idea di avere un _figlio_, una creatura ingombrante e a cui badare.

Come se Lord Voldemort accettasse congedi o dimissioni. Come se, finora, lei avesse preso i suoi sogni di gloria e potere come un semplice gioco.

Eppure gli era parsa diversa. La prima donna a tentare di entrare nelle sue grazie senza concedersi, ma attraverso il combattimento. La prima donna a cui aveva insegnato i più profondi segreti della magia nera, personalmente. La prima donna che si meritasse un posto in prima linea nel suo esercito, che si meritasse di sedere alla sua destra.

Si sentiva preso in giro. E Lord Voldemort non si prende in giro, mai.

"CRUCIO!" disse, e Bellatrix si accasciò al suolo urlando e contorcendosi.

Insistette nella sua tortura, infliggendole anche graffi e tagli sul viso, sulle gambe. Lei cercò di scappare. Si alzò, incespicò, venne fatta di nuovo cadere da una maledizione del suo Signore. Cercò di smaterializzarsi – senza successo, dato che lui aveva attivato le barriere – e cadde ancora. Vomitò e Voldemort la vide chiudersi le braccia e le gambe sul ventre.

Fu quel gesto a farlo impazzire del tutto.

Bellatrix stava proteggendo _il bambino_.

Nonostante la sua evidente mancanza, nonostante le torture che lui le stava infliggendo, nonostante la sua resistenza quasi storica ad ogni tipo di punizione, oggi lei cercava disperatamente di fuggire e di sottrarsi e tutto a causa di ciò che conteneva nel grembo. La sue braccia sul ventre, chiuse, come in un abbraccio disperato, che cercavano di preservare il figlio dalle torture di Lord Voldemort in persona.

L'uomo smise di infierirle Cruciatus e si avvicinò di nuovo a lei. Le diede un calcio in faccia, facendogliela girare, poi si portò dall'altra parte, osservando i suoi occhi terrorizzati che lo fissavano senza davvero vederlo. Sembrava essersi arresa alle torture del suo Signore, o forse aspettava il momento giusto per tentare di nuovo di fuggire.

Lord Voldemort si chinò sul suo viso e le ripeté ancora le stesse parole di prima, come per sottolineare un concetto che nella sua testa era già chiaro.

"Tu sei _mia_." sussurrò, mentre lo sguardo di Bellatrix si faceva spento e lontano.

"Nessun _bambino_ si metterà fra te, me e il mio potere." Continuò, spuntando la parola "bambino" come se fosse un insulto.

_Non il mio bambino, non il mio bambino, non il mio bambino…_, si ripeteva intanto la donna, ascoltando solo per metà il discorso del suo Signore; cercando il momento giusto in cui lui avrebbe abbassato le difese, cercando solo un attimo di cui avrebbe potuto approfittare per scappare.

"_Sei mia_." Disse di nuovo lui, prima di prenderle un braccio e di strattonarlo con violenza, strappandolo da quel ventre che sarebbe dovuto essere solo piatto e vuoto.

Balltrix lo lasciò fare, almeno finché non lo vide slacciarsi la veste con la mano libera.

Allora la donna iniziò a sudare freddo e a comprendere le intenzioni di Lord Voldemort.

Urlò di nuovo, si divincolò, cercò di ignorare il bruciore che la pervadeva sin dentro le ossa, il dolore delle maledizioni che lui aveva usato contro di lei. Cercò in tutti i modi un modo per rialzarsi e per scappare, per correre via, per andarsene.

Il Signore Oscuro la immobilizzò con un semplice incantesimo congelante e finì con tutta calma di spogliarsi. Avrebbe potuto anche Silenziarla, però preferiva continuare a sentire le sue urla, di modo che potesse sentirsi potente, il più potente. Godeva nel sentirla urlare disperata, godeva nel sentire di avere la gente in pugno, godeva nell'infliggere torture.

L'eccitazione di una battaglia vinta era simile a quella sessuale, tanto che, una volta finito di spogliarsi, poté constatare soddisfatto come la sua erezione fosse presente, ben visibile e pronta.

Sempre con molta calma, Lord Voldemort forzò la posizione di Bellatrix, in modo da trovarsela a gambe e braccia aperte. Ora la donna non urlava più, ma si limitava a piangere. Un pianto vuoto e senza singhiozzi, le lacrime che calavano silenziose lungo le guance e gli occhi di nuovo persi, assenti.

Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Sapeva che sarebbe stata violata in un modo orribile dall'uomo a cui aveva dato tutto. Tutto il resto. Il suo talento nel combattere, la sua intelligenza, la sua _fede_, persino. E a lui non era bastato.

Bellatrix Black in Lestrange sarebbe stata vittima di stupro.

_S-t-u-p-r-o._

_Stu-pro._

La donna sezionò la parola in mille modi. Cercò di estraniarsi il più possibile dal suo stesso corpo, concentrandosi invece sulla musicalità di quelle sillabe.

Solo quando sentì il dolore della penetrazione forzata si riscosse. Si sentì bruciare nel ventre, bruciare di un fuoco malato. Vide lo stesso fuoco demoniaco che la stava consumando dentro gli occhi vermigli che la osservavano con aria derisoria. Sentì il peso del male addosso a sé e, solo in quel momento, solo mentre urlava per l'orrore e per il dolore, si rese conto di potersi di nuovo muovere.

Riprese a lottare. Scalciò, graffiò, morse: fece tutto quanto in suo potere per liberarsi e fuggire via.

Lord Voldemort continuò imperterrito a possederla, godendo e beandosi della forza che la donna stava dimostrando di avere. L'aveva liberata proprio per vedere la sua reazione, che non lo stava deludendo.

Bellatrix era una guerriera, questa ne era la prova. Altro che mamma e moglie Purosangue.

Forte, combattente. Fuoco più ardente rispetto al fuoco, demone più potente rispetto ai demoni. Sottomessa solo a Lucifero, alla morte stessa, proprio come doveva essere.

Ed era sua. Completamente sua, solamente sua.

"Sei _mia_." le disse, continuando a spingere e a guardarla negli occhi.

"Sei _mia_" le ripeté, e lei continuava a lottare contro i demoni nelle sue iridi rosse, continuava a cercare di liberarsi e non si arrendeva, _mai_.

Bellatrix continuò a spingere e a graffiare senza risultato, finché non comprese che il male stesso la stava prendendo, che il diavolo era venuto, come nelle leggende antiche, e l'aveva posseduta di notte, contro la sua volontà, bloccando persino il suo respiro.

Solo quando Voldemort vide che il messaggio era _penetrato_ abbastanza, solo quando lesse nei suoi occhi lo stesso male che lo pervadeva, solo allora decise di abbandonarsi al piacere più grande. Venne e vide gli occhi di Bellatrix scurirsi ancora di più, vide la sua anima vacillare sotto il peso di ciò che aveva subito, vide le fila della sua vita rompersi.

Spezzata.

Ma lui non la voleva così. Lei era e doveva rimanere la sua combattente più fidata.

Serviva un'ultima cosa, un'ultima prova.

Lord Voldemort uscì dal corpo martoriato della donna e prese la bacchetta, inserendola nella sua intimità.

"Te lo devi mettere bene in testa." Disse l'uomo, sempre osservando Bellatrix e il mondo vuoto dietro ai suoi occhi "Sei _mia_ e _solo mia_."

Poi il dolore.

Bellatrix si piegò su sé stessa e cercò di sottrarsi dall'intrusione della bacchetta, ma, anche quando ci riuscì, il dolore continuò. Era un bruciore diverso rispetto a quando il suo Signore l'aveva violata; era un bruciore ancora più intenso e profondo, straziante, e aveva l'odore del ferro, del sangue.

Sangue, che usciva copioso dalla sua intimità.

Sangue, che poteva significare solo una cosa.

Lord Voldemort si rialzò, palesemente soddisfatto. Sorrise ancora, di quel sorriso perverso che aveva tanto terrorizzato Bellatrix, mentre la donna continuava a urlare senza neppure riprendere fiato; poi uscì dalla stanza.

Lei non seppe mai dove trovò la forza di alzarsi e di uscire da quella casa. Anche solo smettere di urlare le costò una fatica immensa.

_Il mio bambino, il mio bambino, il mio bambino…_, continuava a ripetersi, come un mantra. Una parte di sé era consapevole che suo figlio non ce l'avrebbe fatta.

_Non importa, non avrei dovuto… La missione, il Signore Oscuro… Avrei dovuto aspettare…_

Bellatrix arrancò fino alla porta d'ingresso, sostenendosi al muro e lasciando una scia di sangue dietro di sé. Aprì il portone e si fece scivolare sui gradini, dove notò il sangue che continuava a fuoriuscire dal suo corpo.

_Il mio bambino, il mio bambino, il mio bambino…_

Raccolse le ultime forze, consapevole che non le restava molto tempo. Si rialzò in piedi e girò su sé stessa, smaterializzandosi a casa.

* * *

Rodolphus l'aveva portata al San Mungo. Quando se l'era vista comparire davanti in quello stato aveva cacciato un urlo e l'aveva afferrata prima che cadesse a terra svenuta. Non serviva pensare: si era smaterializzato di nuovo con la moglie fra le braccia e i medici l'avevano subito ricoverata d'urgenza.

Dopo parecchio tempo passato senza essere cosciente del mondo, Bellatrix riaprì gli occhi.

Si trovava in ospedale. Il letto su cui era adagiata aveva lenzuola candide ed era vicino ad una finestra, da cui entrava una leggera brezza.

Sentiva dolore in tutto il corpo. Ci mise un attimo per ricordarsi come era finita lì, cosa era successo. Subito, prima che l'orrore potesse prendere il sopravvento, i suoi occhi si fecero vacui e distanti, così come i suoi pensieri.

Poi arrivarono i Guaritori. Ascoltò le loro parole per metà, mentre il suo cervello veleggiava in mezzo a nuvole di tranquillità.

_Non è successo niente._

"Mi dispiace, signora Lestrange, ha perso il bambino."

_Non è successo niente, se ne può fare un altro. Dovremo solo aspettare, in fondo non costa nulla, no?_

"Dalle analisi che le abbiamo fatto, sembra che le sia stata usata violenza. Ecco, vede, dovremmo sapere chi…"

_Sono stata una stupida. Avrei dovuto aspettare, che senso ha mettere su famiglia se c'è una guerra in corso? Avremo, dopo, tutto il tempo del mondo. Sono ancora giovane._

"Signora Lestrange?"

_Il mio Signore ha fatto bene a punirmi. Dovevo capirlo, che non era il caso. Ho avuto ciò che meritavo: come pensavo di far coincidere la maternità con la mia posizione? Devo solo avere pazienza per un po'._

"Signora Lestrange, capisco che sia sconvolta, forse è meglio parlarne più tardi."

_Ora non c'è più nessun bambino. Ora posso tornare alle mie vecchie priorità. C'è tutto il tempo del mondo, poi…_

"Signora Lestrange, devo dirle un'altra cosa. Purtroppo…"

_Il mio bambino… Ma c'è tutto il tempo del mondo…_

"… In seguito alle gravi ferite riportate, lei non potrà più avere figli."

_Tutto il tempo del mondo…_

Lacrime silenziose scesero sulle guancie di Bellatix Lestrange, mentre la donna si ostinava a guardare fuori dalla finestra e ad assaporare la leggera brezza.

Sorrideva, serena.

_Tutto il tempo del mondo…_

* * *

Lord Voldemort aveva evitato di chiamare Bellatrix Lestrange per una settimana circa. Affidava ad altri Mangiamorte le missioni che avrebbe dovuto svolgere lei, allenava altri talenti promettenti.

Aspettava.

Aveva visto i fili della sua vita recidersi, aveva visto la sua anima vacillare. Ora mancava l'ultima parte del piano.

Freddo, calcolatore, distante come sempre. Non più fuoco che ardeva, ma stratega vittorioso.

Quando considerò che fosse passato abbastanza tempo, fece bruciare di nuovo il marchio della sua pupilla.

Lei arrivò subito, come ogni volta.

"Mio Signore."

"Alzati, Bellatrix. Guardami negli occhi."

Appena la donna eseguì, Lord Voldemort le si avvicinò e le prese il volto fra le dita. La osservò a lungo, finché non vide che i fili che la tenevano fedele a sé stessa, quelli che aveva sapientemente tagliato con le sue azioni, avevano trovato un nuovo modo di ricucirsi.

Non più donna Purosangue.

Non più abile combattente e basta.

Il Signore Oscuro l'aveva legata a sé in maniera indissolubile.

Fermezza. Lealtà. Determinazione.

Questo vedeva negli occhi scuri di Bellatrix.

_Se non posso essere madre, sarò guerra._

"Bellatrix, posso contare su di te?"

_Se non posso avere discendenza, impedirò a persone impure di averla allo stesso modo._

"Certo, mio Signore. Sempre."

_Se non posso essere vita, sarò morte._

* * *

Nel gelo opprimente di quelle mura fredde e dimenticate dal mondo, Bellatrix vedeva il fuoco.

Nella disperazione che i Dissennatori facevano provare alle proprie vittime, lei si alimentava di pazzie.

Demoni.

Demoni usciti da occhi scarlatti, demoni che la deridevano, la mangiavano, la consumavano dall'interno.

Fuoco, fuoco che bruciava nel ventre, fuoco sprigionato dalle iridi rosse, fuoco che uccideva la vita stessa.

_ "Sei mia."_

Ardemonio.

_"Sei mia."_

Nemmeno la tempesta era in grado di placare l'ardore impresso nella sua anima. Nemmeno il mare riusciva a tenere lontano l'inferno.

_"Sei mia."_

L'inferno bruciava e il suo corpo era carbone.

_"Sei mia."_

L'ardemonio, il fuoco demoniaco, la stava consumando lentamente.

_"Sei mia."_

La stavano mangiando e lei non si sottraeva a quella tortura. Perché c'era una cosa ancora più grande per cui valeva la pena combattere, per cui valeva la pena resistere.

_"Sei mia."_

Lottando con calci e graffi, distesa sotto al male stesso, Bellatrix aspettava impaziente che il suo Lucifero la venisse a trovare di notte, per ripeterle quella promessa.

_"Sei mia."_

Nessuno poteva sconfiggere il signore degli Inferi.

_"Sei mia."_

Nessuno poteva domare la fonte stessa dell'Ardemonio.

* * *

"Mio Signore." disse Bellatrix, meravigliata.

"Ah, Bellatrix… Bellatrix… La mia migliore luogotenente… Finalmente, sei ritornata fra noi."

Indossava ancora la veste a righe dei carcerati, aveva il volto sporco e scavato, della sua bellezza passata non restava che il ricordo.

Eppure, a Bellatrix quelle parole riempirono d'orgoglio in modo spropositato.

"Bellatrix… Alzati pure… Guardami negli occhi."

E lei lo fece, _finalmente_, e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli rossi del suo signore.

_Ardemonio_.

Il fuoco che la bruciava ogni notte, in quella prigione di spirito, era tornato. E lei sarebbe stata la sua serva più fedele, la migliore, l'unica.

* * *

Adorante.

Era quella la parola esatta.

Bellatrix lo guardava adorante.

Come un assetato di fronte ad un bicchiere d'acqua. Come un affamato di fronte ad un pezzo di pane.

Lord Voldemort, attraverso gli occhi neri e dannati della donna, riuscì a vedere i fili della sua vita ancora esattamente dove li aveva lasciati: attorcigliati a lui, al suo ricordo, alla sua missione.

Al suo _fuoco_.

Rise.

Rise di gusto, ormai certo della vittoria.

Quello che Bellatrix non sapeva, però, era che lui non le avrebbe mai dato ciò che desiderava. Non si sarebbe mai più avvicinato a lei in quel senso, non l'avrebbe accontentata.

Lord Voldemort non era ingenuo: sapeva che Azkaban aveva avuto un effetto ancora più profondo su di lei, che l'aveva scavata dall'interno e che era riuscito a concludere l'opera che lui aveva iniziato anni e anni prima.

Bellatrix era diventata pazza. Ma era pazza _di lui_, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per il suo Signore, e, quindi, lui era pronto ad approfittarne al massimo.

Senza darle ciò che anelava nel profondo.

* * *

_Non importa._

Bellatrix sorrise adorate, sporgendosi verso Lord Voldemort e cercando la sua approvazione con gli occhi.

_Non importa se fa finta di niente._

L'uomo sorrise soddisfatto, beandosi delle attenzioni della sua migliore Mangiamorte.

_C'è tutto il tempo del mondo._

Bellatrix allungò una mano, cercando di afferrare la sua, ma il Signore Oscuro la ritrasse, in un gesto quasi casuale.

_Non importa._

"La riunione è finita, ci aggiorniamo domani sera."

_"Sei mia."_

Bellatrix sorrise e fu l'ultima a lasciare la sala.

_Tutto il tempo del mondo…_

* * *

**Eccomi dunque con le note… Io spero vivamente che il messaggio che volevo lasciare sia trasmesso D= spero di non aver combinato un casino… Allora, Voldemort è ovviamente oltraggiato dal fatto che Bellatrix aspetti un figlio, ma non perché sia geloso della donna come donna (non è assolutamente innamorato), ma solo perché lei è la sua migliore combattente. Ha visto che su di lei le torture non hanno effetto e ha pensato di umiliarla e possederla in quel modo, immaginandosi che le avrebbe fatto un male maggiore di qualsiasi altra Cruciatus. L'ha violata mentre aspettava un figlio da un altro, per rimarcare il concetto. Quel "Sei mia" non è inteso in senso passionale, assolutamente, ma piuttosto come "possesso": Lord Voldemort non ama, ma possiede ed è estremamente geloso delle sue cose. L'ha poi resa sterile perché ha capito che la donna avrebbe avuto così solo due vie: o impazzire, rigirarsi su se stessa e morire lentamente; o tornare da lui, dall'unica cosa che le fosse rimasta, ovvero la missione, il mondo nuovo, e servirlo ancora più fedelmente.**

**Spero anche di aver fatto comprendere bene i sentimenti di Bellatrix. La sua introspezione non è palese come quella di Voldemort, soprattutto durante lo stupro, e il suo cambiamento non è evidenziato se non attraverso suoi pensieri, scritti in corsivo. Eppure credo che sia facilmente intuibile. Ho scelto questo metodo perché mi sembrava più incisivo: come Bellatrix sia lo sappiamo anche dai libri. Io ho cercato di dare una motivazione alla cosa in un certo senso diversa dalle altre storie: lei è sì sterile – cliché che è presente da molte parti – ma non lo è sempre stata. Nel senso: lei si è unita a Voldemort perché credeva veramente nella causa, non l'ha fatto perché già pazza e già con la consapevolezza di non avere figli… Oddio, non so spiegarmi. Bellatrix ha un carattere forte e deciso e ama essere in prima linea. Nello stesso tempo sa quali sono i suoi compiti e i suoi doveri e non vi si sottrae – rimanendo incinta – e, cosa più importante, non è assolutamente innamorata di Voldemort, all'inizio. Crede in lui perché crede nell'idea, non perché è lui e basta. Poi, però, una volta divenuta sterile, non le resta altra strada che combattere ancora più ferocemente. So che una persona normale non avrebbe mai più voluto vedere Voldemort dopo quello che era successo, ma lui conosceva Bellatrix e sapeva che, in lei, una pazzia latente era già presente. Come ho detto prima: o si spezzava, o tornava da lui. L'ossessione di Bellatrix per Voldemort nasce dopo il fatto, proprio per il fatto che è l'ultima cosa che le resta, che la lega ai suoi principi e a se stessa. Ho inoltre pensato che il ricordo dello stupro fosse il suo ricordo peggiore, e quindi quello evocato dai Dissennatori durante il suo periodo ad Azkaban. Anche loro hanno avuto la loro parte nel farla impazzire del tutto e nel renderla così ossessiva…**

**Accidenti, sono preoccupatissima per questa storia D= **


End file.
